


In which Dave works at Target and Karkat goes shopping

by ColdMintMochaLatte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave works at Target, Dead Parents, Kanaya - Freeform, Kanaya Maryam - Freeform, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Multi, Nepeta Leijon - Freeform, Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Strider - Freeform, Target, Terezi Pyrope - Freeform, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, nepeta - Freeform, rosemary, terezi - Freeform, vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdMintMochaLatte/pseuds/ColdMintMochaLatte
Summary: UWU read the title.———I’ll update whenever I can.———I’m hoping to make smut eventually so maybe look out for that??
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Feisty, Adorable, and Vulgar?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the point of view of Karkat.  
> Also it’s humanstuck in case you missed that and I can’t write characters spot on correct so y’all are gonna have to deal with my versions.

Friday, September 4th.

I live in a small beat up apartment with my cousin, Kanaya, and my step sister, Nepeta.  
This living situation is an unimportant emotional rollercoaster to explain so I’ll get straight to the point by saying that all of our parents are dead. Kanaya got emancipated at the age of sixteen and got her own apartment. Nepeta and I moved in about six months after Kanaya got the apartment. 

Kanaya enjoys organizing our chaos, so she’s constantly running errands and making lists and charts to help us keep up with everything. She designs clothing and helps fit clothes for people.  
Nepeta helps a lot with chores around the house, but her own room is a mess with homework, artwork, and fan fiction rough drafts. She has numerous hobbies involving writing and art so she makes money off of writing stories and love notes for people.  
I am in my senior year of highschool for the second time. I was young for my grade anyways, so I guess I match up now. I have no job. I tried to work in a couple of places after my dad died but my anger got in the way. For now I’m just focusing on graduating so I can actually keep a job when I’m older.

I got home from school today to an empty house. On the kitchen counter was a note, a grocery list, and some cash.  
The note read: ‘Karkat, please retrieve the items on the list before I get home so I can make dinner. There should be around five dollars extra if you’d like to get yourself something. Also remember to put your dishes in the dishwasher instead of leaving them on the counter, you’ll attract pests.’  
Classic Kanaya, just being random and petty, her sarcasm is practically radiating from that poor little piece of paper.

I toss the note in the recycling, grab the list and cash, then leave the house. The walk to the store was short, but it still would’ve been easier to drive so that I wouldn’t have to carry bags back. This is what I get for not owning a car. I drive Kanaya’s sometimes, but she doesn’t like when I do because idiots are everywhere and I have road rage. 

The store by my house is a small Target. Targets are always pretty big, but this one is small in comparison to others I’ve seen. Grabbing the items were easy, and I got myself some cool ranch flavored Doritos, and I was pretty pleased with how it wasn’t crowded today.  
I waited in a short line. Most people use self checkout, so they’re technically socializing more in that unnecessary crowd than they would with an employee scanning their items. 

Once it was my turn, I instantly noticed the dumbass who was working. He was pale with strawberry blonde hair and he was wearing sunglasses even though we were inside of a building. I don’t know why but he just seemed annoying as hell. And that proved to be the case the moment he opened his mouth. 

“Wow, I didn’t know cuties shopped here.” He smiled and beamed. I merely rolled my eyes at this. It was an obnoxious attempt at flirting, and I’d usually ignore behavior like this, but he seemed charming and like he didn’t have bad intentions.

“Yeah, and I didn’t know insufferable pricks worked here. Take those shades off before you fuck up your eyesight and my appetite” I begin setting items on the conveyor belt thingy so the blonde boy with freckles could scan them. I glared at him as he did so.

“Wow, you’re feisty, adorable, and vulgar? Today really is a treat” he smirked, scanning the carton of almond milk.  
“So what’s your name, short stack?” He bagged some of my items before scanning the rest of my items. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working? Hitting on scrawny ass Mexican boys in a target at three thirty in the afternoon doesn’t sound like it’s in the fucking job description” I cross my arms, watching to make sure he bags correctly. My eyes dart to his name tag for only a moment.  
Dave.

“Eyy I can still try to have fun at work” he smiled, bagging up the rest of my items. 

“You’re annoying. Maybe try a little less next time” I give him my cash. 

“Ah, next time implies that you agree we have potential.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows a bit. I scoff. 

“I think I’m gonna vomit” Dave handed me the change as well as my receipt, and I put it in one of the bags. Leaving. 

I put the bags on the counter once I was back home. Nepeta peeked out from her room.  
“Oh, I was wondering why you weren’t home when I arrived. What’d you get at the store?” 

I grabbed my bag of chips and headed over to the couch, laying down instead of sitting like a normal person.  
“Ingredients for dinner and chips” I sigh exhaustedly. 

“Oh, you grump.” She dug through one of the bags and pulled out the receipt, her eyes seemed to widen as she did so.  
“No way” she gasped. I lifted my head, giving her a confused look. She held up the receipt.  
“You got someone’s number? Oh Karkat why didn’t you tell me? This is such good news, I can write them a love letter for you and I can give you relationship advice and-“ she interrupted herself in order to release a loud squeal, dancing around the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“That fucking annoying cashier isn’t getting a call from me, I’m not interested” that was a slight lie but to be honest he would probably be too annoying to date anyway.  
“I swear to fuck, Nep, this guy was insane. He was wearing sunglasses indoors and he had the most annoying laugh, I just wanted to strangle him” I opened my bag of chips and ate a few.

“Hey, you shouldn’t judge people. Get to know him first. He’s probably sensitive to light or something. People usually have a reason for things like that,” she came and sat next to me, grabbing some chips. I rolled my eyes.  
“Karkat just give him a call, this could be what you need right now. You’ve been stuck on Terezi since middle school.”

“I don’t like Terezi. I’m over her. She doesn’t like me that way, we’re just friends” I shoved a few more chips in my mouth. 

“Then you’ll have no problem calling this number.” Nepeta set the receipt on my lap before getting up and walking back to her room.  
“And don’t be nervous, Kat. He’s probably expecting your call.”

I slouched on the couch, rolling up my bag of chips and looking at the paper.  
Dave’s name, followed by his number, was written in red. Typical.


	2. You met a boy, didn’t you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters have been short, and I’m sorry for that, but this work isn’t meant to be well written anyways, and maybe I’ll extend or rewrite chapters when I’m more motivated.

Saturday, September 5th

“Karkat... Karkat, Dear, you need to wake up.”   
I opened one of my eyes, groaning at the sunlight coming in through my window. 

“Karkat, it’s almost noon, you need to get up.” She repeats her point with a slightly more strict tone.

“Kanaya, I get it, I’ll be up in a minute.” I grumble and turn my head away from the sun, pulling my blankets over my head.

“I’ve heard that from you before. If you’re not awake within five minutes, I’m getting Nepeta to wake you up instead.”   
I sat up, wide awake with that threat. 

“Oh god, please, not her. She’ll pounce on me then rope her way into making me do her morning workout routine with her, then she’ll make me take care of her cat.”   
Kanaya rolled her eyes at my complaints.

“Oh, hush up and stop being so dramatic.” She said before turning and exiting my room. I stretched and yawned, looking at my phone on my nightstand. Next to my phone was the receipt from target with Dave’s number on it. I couldn’t believe I was considering it last night, but I decided to sleep on it, and now that it’s the next day, I think that I might actually text him. He’s annoying as hell but maybe Nepeta will be a lot less on my ass about dating if I actually tried dating someone.

I took my phone off of the charger and put it in my pocket, exiting the room. Kanaya was in the kitchen, cleaning up. 

“I put leftovers in the fridge for you if you want to warm them up.” She said, sweeping the floor. I nodded and stood at the fridge, pulling out a plate and some Tupperware. Taking the tinfoil off of the plate, I pulled off two pancakes. I took a bite out of one before putting them both on a paper plate. From the Tupperware, I dumped some scrambled eggs onto the paper plate. The eggs seemed to just have cheese, tomato, and chives in them. I microwaved the food and put the rest of the leftovers back in the fridge. 

As I sat down at the table with my plate of food, I could feel Kanaya’s gaze on me. I looked up at her and gave her a weird look.

“You met a boy, didn’t you?” She asked. I rolled my eyes. 

“I got hit on by an annoying guy at the store and he gave me his number but he’s a dumbass so I don’t even think I’m gonna call him.”

“Ah, but think implies you’ve given it thought.” Kanaya smirked, sitting across from me. I huff. 

“Can’t I just eat my breakfast in peace?” I grumble. 

“You could’ve if you’d have awaken at an earlier hour.” she smiled.   
“Plus, I think that calling him would be a good idea.”   
I take a bite out of my eggs. 

“Yeah well I think it would be annoying.” I mumble. 

“Don’t speak with food in your mouth, Karkat, you’ll make a mess.” 

I roll my eyes and eat my food quietly. 

Once I was back in my room, I sat on my bed, staring at the receipt on my nightstand. Just reading the numbers made my stomach churn with nervousness. I had practically memorized the number on the paper, having gone over it in my head dozens of times. 

Fuck it.

My shaking hands picked up my phone and I dialed the number. I hesitated before pressing the call button.   
I have no idea why I’m so nervous. 

The phone rang a couple of times before I am met with a “hello?”

I pause, not knowing what to say.

“W-What the fuck do you want?” I stutter out. 

“Um... you called me first, bud... who is this anyways?” 

“Sorry, I’ll admit I was hesitant to even call and start an unnecessary shit-storm. You’re Dave, right? I’m the one you gave your number to at target... I’m the ‘feisty’ one if that rings a bell.” I mutter, practically rolling my eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, you. I never got your name, shouty.” He spoke with a slight southern accent and a smooth tone. 

“My name is Karkat,” I reply. “And I don’t mean to yell, it’s just a habit. People actually tell me to shut up all the time but I don’t even realize I’m yelling. I’m just defensive, loud, and I have foul language, so people just think I’m trying to be an asshole.”

“Note taken. So, Karkat. If you called, you must’ve fallen for my terrible flirting and decided to go on a date with me. How many dates do you think you’ll accompany me on before you decide I’m too much to handle?”

“As insufferable as you are, I’m stubborn and I like a challenge. When are you free?” 

“How about tomorrow? Around five?”

“Not a good idea. I have school the next day and I don’t want to be tired. How about next Saturday? I know that’s a week from now but it’s just less annoying that way.”

“Yeah, totally, dude. I’ll pick you up around five?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Aight. Just text me your address when you feel like it. See you Saturday.”


	3. Karkat, dude, we gotta do bumper cars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave takes Karkat on a date.

Saturday, September 12th

It was 4:45 pm. I was supposed to leave in less than an hour. I was perfectly ready to go but nervous as hell. I wasn’t doing anything fancy, all I wore was a baggy sweater, some jeans and a pair of converse; all of which were black. 

By 4:55, I was about ready to crawl out of my skin. I wasn’t regretting saying yes to a date. I was actually pretty excited. It’s just crippling social anxiety that gets me sweaty at the palms, shaky at the knees, and twisted in the stomach. It’s always awful and sickening at the beginning of an outing, but once I’ve become aware of my surroundings, I calm down a bit. It doesn’t help that I forgot to ask where we’re going either. 

A knock on the door and I’m up and running to answer it. I looked out the window to make sure it was Dave before I opened the door. 

We both stood there in silence for a moment before Dave chuckled. 

“What’s going on, my guy? You nervous?” He asked. I crossed my arms, shrugging my shoulders. 

“Well I have to be cautious, don’t I? I barely know you.” 

“Aight, true. For all you know I could secretly be a 65 year old grandpa wearing special effects makeup to look younger who gets off to the cool aid man.” He snickers. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

“Alright, grandpa, lets get this over with.” I walk out the door.

“OH YEAHHH!!” Dave says in his best cool aid man voice.

The car ride was surprisingly calm. Dave mentioned something about going to the fair but nothing was said afterwards.  
Dave tapped his finger against the steering wheel as music played. He was listening to Marina and the Diamonds, and he seemed to actually enjoy the song (sex yeah) which he was singing along, seemingly unashamed. Irony I presume.

When we arrived at about 5:30, the light of day was beginning to dim. The clouds had a pinkish-orange tint to them and the air was still warm from the afternoon, yet cooling with the frigid autumn breeze.  
We waited in line. I was sorta overly alert, flinching with every impatient bump of the crowd. Dave seemed to take notice and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

“I used to have anxiety in crowds. Then I just forced myself out of it and I’m fine now. Sometimes I still get nervous but when I know it’s gonna be one of those days, I just take a few hits from the devils lettuce and I’m chill.” He says loud enough for me to hear. I calmed slightly at his touch, trusting that he’ll keep me safe.

“Did you smoke today?” I find myself mindlessly asking, leaning into his warmth. 

“Well I’m taking a cute guy on a date. Doesn’t that sound stressful? What if I mess up? I gotta keep my cool somehow, bruh. Some indica did the trick.” He ran his fingers through my hair, ruffling it and messing it up.  
“I know driving under the influence isn’t a good idea, but trust me my guy, I’m safe.”

“I saw how you were driving, you seemed fine.” I mutter, crossing my arms and allowing him to make a mess of my hair. It was messy to begin with, it’s not like he’s ruining anything special. 

We were allowed into the fair and left to walk around and decide what to do. 

“So what do you want to do first? Get food? Ride rides? Play games?” Dave asked, looking at me. I’m usually pretty indecisive but I think I can manage with this question.

“Well I tend to get motion sickness sometimes so we should leave food for after rides. Also carnival games tend to be fucking rigged so it’ll take us a while to actually find a good one. Take what you will from that information and make a decision yourself.” Dave seemed to think for a minute. 

“Well I don’t personally care for games but I’ll gladly show off how great I am at them, and by that I mean failing miserably and just bribing the guy working at the stand into giving me a prize while you’re not looking.” He says. I chuckle at his honesty. 

“Rides it is, then.” I say, grabbing Dave’s hand and pulling him to the nearest ride. 

“Someones eager.” Dave chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand as our fingers remained intertwined.  
“So... Karkat. Tell me more about yourself.” 

“Well... what do you want to know?” I looked at him, tilting my head to the side with curiosity. 

“Well I guess anything you want to share.” He seemed to make eye contact with me but I couldn’t tell with those stupid shades. Why is he even still wearing them? It’s getting darker by the minute. How obnoxious. 

“Hmm... well here are things you should know I guess. I live with my step sister, Nepeta, and my cousin, Kanaya.”

“Oh, no way dude, Kanaya Maryam? She comes over to hang out with my sister all the time. She’s a total badass.” Dave says. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s a thing Kanaya does during her free time. She’s rather secretive at times. I just thought she was off reading those twilight books she stole from me, but then again, it could’ve been Nepeta that took them. She and I do share a constant desire for romance novels. 

“Yeah, her. I’ve known her most of my life, you don’t need to tell me she’s badass for me to know. Anyways... I live with my step sister and cousin. I also have an older brother who goes to college off in Iowa. Nepeta has an old pet cat. She used to be a black cat but she’s turned completely white from old age it’s insane,” I could feel myself drifting off topic.  
“Uh.... my parents are dead. My mom died during childbirth with me. Nepeta never knew her real dad. Her mom and my dad got married when we were both like six. Nepetas mom fell ill when we were around eleven and she ended up dying from pneumonia. My dad died in the church he worked at. Nobody knows who killed him, but it was a murder.” I cringe at how I made things sad.

“Sorry, I made things weird.” I apologized, looking down and to the side a bit. 

“Ah, it’s okay. We’re almost done in line anyways.” Dave points out. Looking in front of us, there are only like two people in front of us, patiently waiting in line. The ride seemed to just be one of those ones where you’re securely seated in a circle with everyone else, and you get spun around while the thing rocks back and fourth in mid-air. It looks like that ride, The Fireball, that someone fell off of a few years ago at an event such as this one. I silently hope that this ride was put together correctly.

Before I knew it, we were seated and the ride began.  
It was fun. I liked the wind in my hair and the sound of screaming actually wasn’t annoying, and rather thrilling. 

I looked next to me where Dave was seated and he immediately noticed that my attention was on him. He smiled, and let out a loud laugh that made my stomach feel all fluttery- no, it wasn’t Dave that made me feel that way, it was the feeling of the fast rising and falling.  
His hand was in mine, our fingers intertwined once more. He gave my hand a little squeeze as we descended again, and my heart skipped a beat (it was the ride).

When we got off, our hands were still folded together and we traveled to the next ride.  
The line was a bit longer for this one.

“So... Dave. Tell me about your family now.” I say. He tilted his head slightly to show he was attentive of my request. 

“Hmm...” he brought his free hand to his chin and seemed to dramatically show he was thinking. “Well, as previously mentioned, I have a twin sister. Her name is Rose and she’s dating your cousin.” Something in his expression made it look like something clicked in his head.  
“Does that mean that you and I going out is technically incest?”

“I don’t think so. Kanaya and I aren’t blood related, it was one of those things where someone in her family was married to someone in Nepeta’s. Plus, this is just a date, it doesn’t mean anything.” I remove my hand from his, suddenly feeling cold at the loss of his warmth. 

“Alright, anyways.. I have an older brother and an older sister too. They are also twins. My family is wild, man. Twins run in the family and so does albinism. We didn’t exactly get pure white skin and hair but we did get that eye trait thing. Not everyone knows this but albinos usually have abnormal eye colors, such as pink and purple and stuff.” He explains. 

We stepped forward in line a bit.

“Is that why you wear those annoying things on your face? You have an abnormal eye color?” I asked. Dave merely replied with a shrug and a sideways smile. 

“I’ll have to show you some other time, kat. My eyes are sorta weak and we’re at a fair so there’s flashing lights, which’ll leave me blind if these things come off.” He chuckled nervously. I nodded and shrugged. 

We witnessed a kid knock ice cream out of her brothers hand and onto the ground. The boy cried and we laughed. We continued to laugh and talk about that, and similar personal sibling stories, up until we were next in line.

This ride was one of those ones where there were dozens of swings attached to a round gazebo-like thing and when the ride started all the swings were spinning outwards so you would feel like you’re flying.

Dave sat next to me on the ride and we couldn’t really get close to each other so we just sorta rode the ride out until it was over.

Getting off of the second ride, Dave grabbed my hand and ran to the next line.

“Karkat, Dude, we gotta do bumper cars. There’s nothing better than getting minor whiplash while crashing a tiny marshmallow car into other tiny marshmallow cars.” He demanded ecstatically. I grinned, chuckling at his description.

“Of course. What would we be doing here if we didn’t go on the bumper cars? That would be seriously fucked up.” 

“Word.”

We waited in line and ride after ride, we eventually decided to call it quits because we had ridden almost everything (I refused to ride the Ferris Wheel, that would be too cliche). We ended up getting snacks. 

Dave wanted to try eating a deep-fried Twinkie, and he said it wasn’t that bad, but when I tried it, I felt like I was gonna gag.  
While getting cotton candy for myself, I noticed that the lady who was working at the stand was flirting with Dave a bit. She probably just didn’t stop to think that I was with him at the current moment, but I let her know by wrapping my arms around Dave’s arm and pulling him close, sending her a glare. She took the hint and averted eye contact. Dave seemed a tiny bit caught off guard too. 

The ride back home was hell.  
Dave teased me about my protectiveness from earlier as I shoved the cotton candy in my mouth.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dave. I don’t recall touching you anywhere on your disgusting body even once tonight.” I said as I walked up to my apartment door, fishing my keys out of my pocket. I was quite obviously bluffing, but it was playful.

“I dunno, Kat. Kinda sus of you to say that after you totally scared that chick off with intimidatingly cuddling on my arm.” Dave smirked. My keys were finally found and I twirled them around my finger.

“Welp... I hate to say it but I was having fun, and I didn’t want her getting in the way so I wanted her to fuck off.” I awkwardly suppressed a grin.

“Boy, you showed her.” Dave replied sarcastically with a chuckle in his voice.

“Oh shut up.” I punched his shoulder as I rolled my eyes at his choice of tone.  
“Well once again, I had fun. I really don’t fucking get out enough so eyy, congrats shitlord, you pulled this stupid, stinky, depressed kid out of his room to look at flashing lights and get pumped up with sugar.” 

“Well maybe I should pull you out of your room more often. I’ll keep in touch with you. I wanna take you to more places to do stupid fun stuff.” He sorta leaned a bit closer. I tensed up, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. Dave seemed to take notice and backed off, mumbling something about me being ‘too adorable’, to which I grumbled and furrowed my eyebrows.

“Okay, well, I’ll definitely call you. See you later, Karkat.” Dave ruffled and messed up my hair before turning on his heel and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I hope y’all liked this chapter.  
> Like always, if there are any errors, politely let me know and I’ll fix it. Lots of fanfic writers make errors, and all it takes is a little notification to let them know that they can improve.


	4. You’re still in my room. Why?

Thursday, September 17th

Getting home from school was annoying as all hell. My friend, Sollux, didn’t come to school, so I had to walk home by myself. Eridan was following me and he was fucking awful, he practically gave me a migraine with all of his flirting and racial bullying as well as homophobic behavior. I wanted to shove scissors into my ears he was obnoxious.   
Eridan never bugs me when Sollux is around because they can’t stand each other. 

Walking through the front door was also awful. Kanaya was home and instantly nagged me about chores. I didn’t want to hear it I just wanted to sit in a quiet dark room and relax before I collapsed or something.   
I did that, shutting my room door, turning off all of the lights, shutting curtains. I just wanted it quiet and dark. 

My head was pounding and my vision was just fuzzy and terrible. 

It felt like the second I hit the mattress I was out.   
Asleep.

I flinched awake as I felt a cold cloth on my forehead. 

“Oh, Karkat, you’re burning up. Are you alright?” Kanaya asked, slightly worried. 

“I just have a headache. Lemme sleep.” I mumble. The world seemed to be buzzing in and out, fading at the corners of my vision.   
“Okay, sleep would probably be best. Rose brought us Panda Express if you feel well enough to come out and eat.”   
I drank a cup of water that Kanaya gave to me before I fell back asleep, completely ignoring any food offer she gave me.

Migraines are always scary and unpleasant, almost like a fever dream. 

I woke up again to a dip being made in my bed, signaling someone sat down. I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and squinting in an attempt to see in the dark room. 

“Kan?” I mumble, reaching out to the figure.   
Whoever it was held my hand, their hand being warm and familiar.  
“D-Dave.” I correct myself.   
I decided to scoot over so he can lay down next to me, which he immediately did so.

“What are you doing here?” I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder. 

“My sister and I brought dinner. I thought you’d come sit down with me but you’re here in bed, not at the table shoving rice in your face. So I gotta see if you’re chill. Do ya need anything, hon?” My face heated up more than it had when I was overheating earlier.   
I didn’t reply and I decided to just wrap my arms around his torso, weakly pulling him towards me.  
He seemed to have gotten the hint and scooted closer to me, pulling me against his chest.   
My head wasn’t pounding like it was before and before I knew it, I was happily falling asleep to the sound of Dave’s heartbeat.

Friday, September 18th

Waking up the next day was nice and more calming than usual.   
Suspiciously quiet and warm.  
I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up, yawning. Blinking a few times, I look down to see none other that Dave Strider. I was shocked, but somehow stayed quiet. He snickered, adjusting his shades. 

“You feeling better?” He asked quietly. I sorta shrugged.

“I think so... why are you still in my bed? I barely remember anything from last night and I am currently missing school.” I furrow my eyebrows, scooting away from Dave. 

“You had a migraine or something yesterday. Completely out of it. You owe me for curing your sickness with cuddles so now you have to go on a date with me. Rose and Kanaya said something about going to the roller rink sometime next month. Wanna come?” The way he seemed so excited about this whole date thing really was adorable, I’ll have to admit that. 

“Well... I just woke up. I’ll have to think about it and get breakfast. Also you never answered my question... why am I not in school?” I climbed over him and got out of bed. 

“You seemed like you needed the sleep, man.” He said, sitting up. I rolled my eyes, grumbling.

“Hah, Sollux has to be at school alone today. Now he knows how it feels.” I snicker, looking through my clothes.  
“Dave, you’re still in my room. Why?” I turned my head so I can send an annoyed look his way.

“Well one, you looked adorable sleeping like that. You have extreme bedhead right now by the way,” I run a hand through my hair to try smoothing it out a bit.  
“And two, I liked the cuddles, dude. You’re really good at cuddling, too. You just clung to me and wouldn’t let go.” I huffed, turning around. 

“You’re annoying.” I simply say, to which he chuckles at, flinging his feet off of the edge of the bed and sitting up all the way, sliding out of bed. 

“Well I think you’re adorable and I wanna maybe cuddle some more.” He walked towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blushed... then I growled, crossing my arms.

“I swear to fuck, Dave. Stop messing with me. You’re not interested in me at all whatsoever and you’re just a sick fuck who wants to play with people’s emotions, aren’t you? I’m gonna fall for your charm one of these days, then you’re gonna fucking leave.” I didn’t mean to say all of that but I did, and when I realized I did, embarrassment burned my face and guilt tied my stomach in knots. Dave seemed to be surprised with my sudden outburst too, and backed up. 

“Well... I don’t know how to tell you those aren’t my intentions. I just think that you’re cute, and upon further inspection, you’re fun to be around. I think I like you, but if I’m honest, I’m cautious in my own ways too, so I don’t know for sure how I really feel about you.” He shrugged, looking down. 

“Dave I-“  
“Do me a favor, Karkat, and just have fun with this. I want you to feel comfortable around me, dude, but if you keep worrying about the what-ifs, you’ll never have fun in the moment.” 

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest. I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder, the other hand in my hair.

“Please stay as long as you can.” I mumble, staying quiet, embarrassed to be saying such things. 

“Well, I kinda do have to get to work soon, but I will keep bugging you about that date, so don’t worry. You’ll hear from me again soon.” Dave kinda just pet me, and I was content with his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit sappy but I’m into that :b  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments :>


	5. Earth to Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I don’t know how to lengthen my chapters so sorry if y’all are getting tired of my mini chapters.

Friday, October 2nd

I paced around my room, trying to stay as calm as I could possibly manage.  
Rose and Kanaya go to something called First Friday Couples Skating, which is held at our local rollerskating rink.  
It’s where every first Friday of each month, couples get to skate 75% off. It’s surprisingly not a very popular deal, so it’s never too crowded.  
Dave asked the girls if we could tag along this time and they allowed it, so now I’m being dragged into that. 

A knock at on my bedroom door interrupts my pacing. A couple of seconds passed before Kanaya opened the door and looked at me. She obviously had herself dressed nicely for the event. 

“Are you ready? Rose is almost here.” She asked, stepping fully into the room.  
“Yeah.” I confirm, grabbing my wallet and putting it in my pocket.  
“Alright. Let’s wait for them outside so that they don’t need to knock.” She said, turning and heading for the front door. I followed behind her.

It wasn’t long before Rose pulled up outside of our apartment building. Kanaya got in the front, and I got in the back with Dave. He waved at me, smiling. I couldn’t help but smile back.  
At this point, I had to admit that I liked Dave. I had reflected over it for a little while and I decided I wanted to have fun with this and see where it goes. I don’t have to say that to him directly though.

The drive wasn’t too long; maybe a bit longer than five minutes- ten minutes at most. 

We got out of the car and entered the building. We bought our skates and signed a paper and we were in. I sat down far off from everyone to put on my skates, but Dave followed me.

“How have you been, Kat?” He asked, ruffling my hair and sitting next to me so he can put on his skates.  
“I’m okay I guess. How about you?” I replied rather absentmindedly as I tied my laces.  
“I’m great,” he snaked an arm around my shoulder. “I’m glad we could do this.” He smiled. In this moment, I could notice a few details. How very close he was to me. The warmth of his body leaning against me. The myriad of freckles scattered across his face, and the ones that peeked out from under his shades. The way he kinda smelled like apples and marijuana. The comfort I felt just by looking at his smile. 

“Eyy, Earth to Karkat.” Dave kinda snapped his fingers, and I felt the instant heat rise to my cheeks. Shit, was I staring?  
I squirmed out of his touch and stood up, rather wobbly. He seemed to have taken notice.

“You chill, Karks?” He asked. I nodded, and crossed my arms. I was getting flustered, and also I may have forgotten to mention that I am a fucking train wreck when it comes to skating. It doesn’t matter what kind of skating, I just can’t do any of it.

“Okay, well, do you wanna skate now?” He asked, tying his laces all the way before standing himself. I nodded.  
“I’m kinda not the best at skating though.” I admitted, trying to make my way towards the actual skating rink, being very wobbly in the process. Dave quickly came to my side, holding my hand and helping me.

“Do you want me to just hold on to you for a while? I can help you get the hang of it a bit.” I didn’t like how sickeningly nice he was being. It was too genuine and pure. I nodded.

For a while, Dave just helped steady me, helped me get used to balancing, and he would always help me before I would fall. My nervousness made me cling to him, my hands sweating. He didn’t seem to mind.

“You’re being awfully quiet, Vantas.” Dave pointed out. Tilting his head towards me. I rolled my eyes.  
“Oh, please. Can’t I just be quiet and enjoy this?” I manage to grumble out. Dave’s face seems to turn a little red. His skating stopped and obviously, so did I. 

“What? What’s the matter? Why did we stop?” I asked. Dave kinda just began leaning a bit closer. The world slowed down around us. Was this real life? Was this happening? What was happening? I didn’t know what was about to happen and there were a lot of people around. I saw Rose and Kanaya in the distance, skating and holding hands.  
I panicked and suddenly my body was moving faster than my own brain, and as I tried to skate away, I remembered I couldn’t skate, and I fell so hard.  
It was one of those ones where someone falls so hard that it echoes even though the music is loud, and everyone stops skating to make sure that person is okay.  
That person was me today.  
I fucking face planted.  
Karkat motherfucking Vantas ate shit in front of everyone at the roller rink.

Dave quickly helped me off of the skating grounds and sat me on one of the benches.  
“Shit, fuck, dude I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I’ll be right back.” He quickly skated off.  
My heart was fucking pounding. I didn’t feel any pain because of the adrenaline, but I knew that I fell hard enough to where I’d get bruises later.  
I looked down at my hands, then my knees, one of which was now exposed through a new rip in my pant leg. I wasn’t bleeding a lot, just little beads of blood peaking out of little scrapes. My face felt warm too. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to look at myself through my camera- and yes there is a scrape on my cheek now. 

Dave returned, sitting next to me.  
“All I could get was a soda from the vending machine and some paper towels from the bathroom.” He had the soda wrapped in a paper towel like an ice pack, and he handed it to me. I took it.  
“Thank you.” I say, pressing it to my cheek. He nodded, looking kind of awkward. 

I looked at him, not too sure what to do or say.

“I’m sorry, Karkat. I didn’t realize that would happen. I wasn’t really thinking and I was just having a lot of fun and-“  
“Dave, it’s fine, you don’t need to freak out about it.” I interrupt, putting the makeshift ice pack on my knee.

“Dave, I just got startled is all. The room was crowded and I didn’t know how to react.” I looked at the skaters again, realizing there actually weren’t too many people, but people seem to multiply when your heart is beating as fast as mine was.

“I’m okay, I promise... I just might take a break from skating. You can go back though.” I say, taking notice that Dave still looked a little shaken up.  
“Well... are you sure? I can stay here with you if you need me.” I rolled my eyes at how worried he was.  
“Dave, shut up and go skate.” I say. The strawberry blond seemed hesitant, but he turned to get up.  
“Wait.” I quickly grabbed his hand, and he turned to look at me again, giving me a curious look. I pulled him into a quick hug, and as I was pulling away seconds later, I placed a fast kiss on his cheek. I was nervous doing so, but the smile on his face was absolutely precious, making it worth the anxiety.

“Okay, NOW you can go skate.” I smiled. 

Dave was, to no surprise, really good at roller skating. He was obviously showing off, looking to make sure I was watching, and of course I was.  
Glancing over at Rose and Kanaya, I noticed how each of them were pretty good at skating too, but Kanaya seemed slightly more wobbly and their skill combined wouldn’t be enough to add up to Dave’s.

Soon, Dave stopped skating, and not too much time later, so did Rose and Kanaya.

After turning in our skates, we all decided to grab frozen yogurt on our way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that y’all liked this chapter. Please notify me if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, and please tell me what you think if there’s anything you liked :>


	6. How’d you sleep?

Monday, October 26

Dave has given me a ride to school a couple times this month, which is nice because if I can’t get a ride from anyone else, I don’t have to walk. And also he always pulls me into a hug before I get out of the car.   
I mean- it’s not that I like the hugs or anything, it’s actually kind of obnoxious. However, I do enjoy the warmth it gives me. Also the smell of apples and marijuana is beginning to be comforting. 

I currently wait outside of my apartment. The wind blows and it feels almost icy. It’s beginning to get colder out as seasons shift closer to winter. I don’t mind it though, I kinda like the cold. 

Dave’s car pulls up in front of me and I get in. 

“Hey, dipshit.” I greet, buckling up my seatbelt. He chuckled, beginning to drive again once he was sure I was buckled up.  
“Well hello there.” He looked like he was trying to hold in a smile, but every time the corners of his lips seemed to curl up, they’d just twitch back down into a straight line. 

“How’d you sleep, kitty?” He asked, one hand on the steering wheel, the other one reaching out to ruffle my hair.  
“Ehh, the best I could. I kept having weird dreams though.” I say, my face going red. I shook my head to get him to stop petting me. 

“Oh? What type of dreams? Nightmares?” Dave asked. I could feel his eyes on me. I couldn’t see them, but I knew he was eyeing me to the best of his ability while also attending to the road. It was kind of creepy. My hand was suddenly folded into his, our fingers intertwined. My face continued to heat up, and I knew that I had to look ridiculously red. Speaking of red, that’s what color the light just turned. Now, I could feel Dave’s eyes on me without much distraction. Intense.

“I guess you could say that.” I pulled my hood over my head. I could feel my hand getting sweaty in Dave’s and oh god I was doomed. He was gonna know about my fucking dreams. Like I know the reason he asked how I slept is because he knows that I’m an insomniac. He noticed that I’m constantly tired, so of course I’d tell him. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The light turned green and his eyes were once again on the road. I noticed that his cheeks had a pinkish tint to them.   
“You know what? Why don’t you just tell me about the dream?” He suggested. I cringed, staying silent. God I was a fucking wreck. See, this is how I used to act around fucking Terezi Pyrope before she started going out with SpiderBitch herself. As much as I hated to admit it, I was beginning to really like Dave.   
In cliche Disney terms, ‘I won’t say I’m in love’ is my fucking theme song right about now. I really don’t want to admit it though. 

Dave chuckled, pulling me out of my trance. 

“Karkat, dude. Like I don’t want to tease you more than I already do, but you’re so fucking red right now like now is that human?” He laughed. I pulled my hand out of his, crossing my arms. My eyebrows are furrowed and I released an annoyed growl. 

“Dave, if you REALLY MUST know, I have NOT been having actual nightmares. HOWEVER, I am HORRIFIED with the fact that my dreams have been FILLED with YOU. I have been having GAY ASS FUCKING BULLSHIT DREAMS ABOUT YOU.” I was yelling, but it didn’t seem like it was angry. More like I was annoyed, yet playful, like I was being less angry specifically for him.

We pulled up at my school, but instead of pulling up to drop me off, Dave just found a parking spot and parked there. I looked at his face, and damn, the color dusting his cheeks was competing with mine. He looked flustered- like he had finally lost his cool. He looked at me. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but instead changed his mind and closed his mouth again. This went on for a couple of seconds before he kinda just laughed. 

“Dear god, Karkat,” he laughed. “Like seriously I don’t know what to say.” He continued to laugh, trying to collect his thoughts. I growled, unbuckling my seatbelt. 

“W-Wait.... haha don’t go.” He giggles out, and oh my god he’s fucking gorgeous. I look at him, waiting for him to catch his breath. He finally caught his breath, looking at me.   
“I’m really flattered, actually. Usually people can’t handle me. I mean, yeah, I’m fucking hot, like I am literally adorable, look at me,” he wasn’t wrong. “But I am the most obnoxious, the most annoying motherfucking person on this planet. And let’s fucking face it, I take pride in this, but people get sick of me after just a few dates.”   
“Well... all of that is true-” “Damn right.” “But I guess it’s appealing.” God, I was being ridiculous. 

Dave looked really happy. Like a genuine smile was on his face. I returned that smile and hesitated before hugging him. This time, when I pulled away, Dave kissed my cheek.

As I exited the car, I was thankful that Dave didn’t ask if my dream was a wet dream. 

He probably knows though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I’m already working on the next chapter.  
> Please leave a comment on what you thought and please let me know if I made any errors. :>


End file.
